Days Till I Remember
by Breggo13
Summary: So I'm not a Malfoy!" I gasped. His grey eyes just stared at me. I looked again at the mark and I suddently knew everything. I became who I was...Or so I thought... AU
1. PROLOGUE

**Inspired by xo-DancinDarlin-xo and her story!!!**

**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!!!**

362. That many tally marks were engraved in the cold hard wall. But there was so much more to these lines then the number of day that Luna has been stuck in this cell. The lines carried hope, long lost hope that now was a mere fairytale. She had been in here way longer than she could count, way more than the number of short, uneven strokes on the wall. She sat here, darkness all around her and the suffocating feeling of loneliness.

Luna had stopped hopping long ago, three days before her first year in this cage was up. She had been tortured and hurt, starved to near death and almost always dehydrated but never did she give up. Until the day when they killed Ginny Weasley. Yes, they killed her without a second thought, without caring. The dark lord wanted no one to escape, and that included Harry Potter's girl. She watched them all die, one by one. She saw their life slipping away. They were destroyed on her very eyes; Fred, Cho, Neville, Ron, some younger muggle born students and finally Ginny.

And after every death, Luna cried, knowing that she should be next, that it was her turn. But they never came for her, at least not to destroy her. Yes they tortured her, yes they hurt her in many ways but that never dimmed her hope of something better. But that hope died the day they came for Ginny, the day of her seventeenth birthday. She stopped fighting, stopped hoping, stopped wanting to live.

Though in the beginning Luna was scared of death, now she embraced it, called it. She wanted to slip away into the sweet eternity of nothingness, follow her friends and escape this prison. The death eaters didn't disturb her any longer, only the old wizard sometimes coming in to bring her food and water. She would almost always huddle in a corner, cover her eyes with her hands and cry.

She was looking half dead already; her frame was too skinny, her pale skin seeming almost white, her fair locks tangled and knotted in a way that it was almost impossible to tell that they had once been long and silky. Her blue eyes, usually dreamy and vivid were flat, lifeless. Her clothes were ripped in so many places; it was surprising how they stayed on her.

Luna reached out tentatively, her fingers barely brushing past the marks. Her breath froze. The warm air came out as a small white cloud, and she slowly closed her eyes. She wanted to sleep, to ignore the thirst and hunger and pain and to just sleep. She wanted to sleep forever. What else could she do? If she slept perhaps they would forget about her, perhaps they would forget her and leave her be…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a key in the door. Ignore it, she thought as she froze. The door slowly creaked open and the old wizard limped in, carrying food, water and a cloth. Luna didn't even look up, silently starting to count the number of days that were scribbled on the stone. The old man huffed and puffed as he carried his load to the center of the room where he coughed rather violently.

"Hey ya girly," he wheezed out in his old, cracking voice. Luna made no response and no acknowledgment that she heard him. He shook his head and continued shuffling around the small area of the cell, waving his wand to form a small sphere of light that bobbed over his head like a lost puppy.

"Now girly," he continued not expecting the answer anyway as he hobbled towards her carrying the food. Luna cringed as the light hit her closed eyes. It was rather dim but for the young woman it shone brighter than the sun ever could. "We better get ya cleaned up. Ya know, someone going to check the prisons today. Ya wouldn't want ol' Rudy here to get in trouble would ya?"

He started whistling a merry tune as he dabbed the towel into some water and came to sit beside the limp form. Luna tried hard to appear indifferent but she had to admit she was scared, terrified of some pureblood coming to "see the prison" as they called it. The high wizard would be walking around, looking at the captures, and perhaps buying a few that he liked for a good couple of galleons. The harsh part was that there were few people left in the wizarding world who were neither perverts nor death eaters.

"Here girly, let's get ya cleaned up," Rudy was saying, roughly dabbing the towel all over Luna's face. She ignored him, thinking rather who would come. She didn't want to look nice- especially when her future was at stake from looking strong and healthy. What if she was chosen and what if that master would be torturing her?

"Girly, why don't ya speak?" Rudy asked his regular question. "Why must ya make poor Rudy's life so difficult? Were ya hurt? Why do ya cry all the time? Perhaps if you seemed happier, ol' Rudy would get s few extra coins in his pocket. Girly, come on…Help poor Rudy out!" he continued this senseless babble as he continued to clean the girl. Luna wanted to murder him right now, despite all of her human loving qualities.

"Okay, well girly, this gentleman should be arrivin' soon so don't ya give Rudy any trouble," he picked up the cloth and the bucket of water, stood up whistling to himself and hobbled out the door, the light fallowing him. The room became dark again. Silence, darkness, misery, loneliness. Luna hugged her knees closer to her chest and closed her eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep.

****

She was awaken way too soon, with footsteps from down the hallways, raised voices and the opening of each door. She didn't open her eyes, just listened to what was happening outside.

"Open this door too old man," a forceful voice ordered and Rudy, muttering to himself fiddled with the great amount of keys, also whispering a magic word.

"Must the young sir trouble himself with every prisoner?" Rudy whined as the door swung open and the strong voice whispered something under his breath.

"Yes, the young man must see every prisoner you have," the voice ordered as Rudy hobbled on to open the next door with the huge amount of keys that hung from his side. "You try moving to a new house and then you want to start shopping for new slaves. Besides, the mistress of the house is picky about which ones get to serve her. That's why I must trouble myself with EVERY slave."

"Well, if that means ol' Rudy gets more coins..." silence and then the counting of coins out. The old man gasped and you could almost hear the happiness in his old terrible voice. "Thank you, thank you young sir. Here, let me open up all the doors for ya! Well, ya made Rudy's day so much better! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Just get the door open," the hard voice of the young man was agitated and with a more babbling, Rudy headed off to open the next door. Whistling slightly under his breath, the stranger wandered over to the cell on his right, slightly gazing in. On the first glance he saw nothing important or no one. Just a dark shape of a girl, skinny and nearly dead. The young man was about to just move on when the figure stirred. He stopped and as the girl turned her face towards him, he let out a small gasp.

He knew her, maybe not well and he didn't always like her but he knew her! Those eyes, those deep blue eyes that were always dreamy and that pale skin and that fair hair. He knew it all and he could not believe it. They all though she was dead.

"Sir, will ya take this one? A bit skinny but he'll do," Rudy's voice interrupted him. The young man turned to the old wizard.

"Keys," he whispered urgently.

"Keys? What ya take me for? Pay first!" Rudy gasped as the stranger pulled him closer by the collar of the shirt.

"I. Need. The. Keys. Now!" the foreigner let go and the old wizard tumbled back, tripping over his feet and ending up on the floor. No more patience left, the juvenile guy summoned the keys with one short spell and raced back to the door. He didn't see which piece of metal he was fitting into the hole, his eyes remained glued onto the girl in the cell.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the lock creaked and pushing the door open, the fair hared stranger ran inside, falling to his knees beside the girl, bringing her close to him and talking soft comforting words.

"Ya don't want that one Sir," the old man wheezed out softly behind them, "she's sick, nearly dead. You will spend more on reviving her than she will ever earn you. Better leave 'er."

"What did you say?" the metallic grey eyes focused once more on the speaker. The wizard shrugged and coughed.

"I said, she ain't worth ya money Sir. Perhaps you'd like to see the more newer girls. There's one in particular that I might-"

"NO! I want this one! The mistress of my house, she is picky about her servants," the young man stood up and helped the girl up. She didn't resist. There was just not enough strength. She could barely stand without support, swaying slightly from side to side. Her head dropped down onto the young gentleman's shoulder and she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, well Sir, ol' Rudy ain't letting this one go for the same amount! She's a special one, yeah she is. So ya better pay a few more coins." The old man crossed his arms staying a safe distance away from his customer. The young man sighed, reached with his free arm into his pocket and threw the wizard a bag of shiny new galleons. Rudy's jaw dropped open as he stared at the bag in his hands.

"Will that do?" the man asked politely as he slowly started to lead the girl out of the dark cell. Rudy nodded, shook his messy head and rushed as fast as he could over to help. Together the two men led the girl out into the dim lighted corridor. Rudy was unaware of the rock and stumbled falling to the ground and nearly pulling the girl down with him.

"Are you blind?!" the old man hissed as he steadied both girl and wizard. Shaking off Rudy, he fixed his grip and scooped the girl up into his arms. "Here's a port key. It will activate in 15 minutes. Get the ones I bought there with no trouble." The young man nudged an old briefcase towards the man with his heel and turning, left the prison, the girl falling unconscious in his arms, the warmth of his body smoothening her into a nice deep sleep.

****

"_Luna, can we talk?" Harry's voice slightly surprised Luna as she was pinning yet another notice that related to her shoes. She lost them not so long ago. Turning slightly, she smiled. Harry Potter was her friend, and a good one at that. He helped her many times and though he sometimes thought she was crazy (like most people seemed to think these days) he trusted her._

"_Why Harry! "she called, her wavy hair bouncing around her face, framing her elegant cheeks. Harry stood in front of her, dressed in his black robe, his hair messy just as if he had been running his hand through it a bit too often. His green eyes sparkled from behind his glasses, but there was also fear and hope in them._

"_Um, so Luna, can we talk?" Harry asked once more. Luna smiled and walked up to him with her light walk. _

"_What's up Harry? You look like you just came out of the maze all over again," she asked as she continued down the corridor with her companion. He gave her a rather dark look but Luna ignored it, pinning up yet another poster. _

"_Look Luna, this is serious," he said as they turned the corner. "I, err, well I need you to keep an eye on Ginny for me. Keep her out of too much trouble, would you?" His green eyes pleaded Luna's with intensity and love._

"_Harry, you can watch over her yourself. That is, unless you are going to look for another basilisk. That snake of a Lord he is." She smiled as she shook her head and skipped down the hallway, Harry jogging to keep up._

"_How did you- Oi, never mind. Luna, you are right. I am going to look for someone or rather something. I don't want Ginny to know of this favor and the odds of me ever seeing her are low. Please, can you do this for me?" _

"_Harry, you know that Ginny is smart enough to watch out for herself. Besides, there's Hermione and Ron and Neville who will be staying here as well. No need to trouble your pretty head. And on top of that, McGonagall will take care of us all." _

"_That's the thing Luna," Harry ran his hand once again through his dark hair and sighed not meeting the younger girl's gaze. "I think that they are coming with me, Ron and Hermione that is. I would ask Neville but he would only help Ginny fight the new Headmaster. Please, promise me. Promise me you will keep my Ginny safe."_

"_Harry, what makes you think that you will parish?" Luna asked now turning to face the older student. "All things return, people too. That's the way the world works. See," she pointed to a pair of high top converse hanging from the ceiling, "that's what was lost after someone trashed my suitcase. But they came back and so will you. We all will believe in you and you will return. I can promise you so much."_

"_What about Ginny? Luna, what if anything happens to her?" Harry had tears in his eyes. Luna bit her lower lip but it was from concentration because jump as high as she may, she could not reach her shoes._

"_Look," she said lightly after a couple of minutes, ignoring her shoes and watching his face as he wiped away a small tear with his sleeve, "what will change if I said I would watch over Ginny? Nothing except me taking an oath. How can I keep her safe Harry? I know you probably think I am giving up or not giving myself enough credit-"_

"_That you are," Harry muttered under his breath. Luna ignored him and continued._

"_- but whatever I can I will do. No promises but from the looks of things, she would be the one to take care of me Harry." Her gaze travelled back to the shoes. "But as you can see, even she can't help me." _

"_Luna, but you will at least keep her less rebellious? Please?" Harry jumped up and grabbing hold of the shoes pulled them down. Handing them back to Luna, he looked at her once more. Her elegant frame and soft, dreamy eyes were attractive, making her look helpless. But perhaps that was why so many people laughed at her in her face._

"_Harry, I'll do all I can." Luna smiled down at her converse._

"_You'll make a fine witch someday..." _Harry's voice faded away as Luna's mind switched to another memory.

_Luna was jogging down a hallway, following the girl with the dark red hair, hoping that they would make it. The two death Eaters were almost upon them when both sixth years made a sharp turn left, and...disappeared. Or that is what the two hall mentors thought._

"_Come 'ere kitties!" the man called, his dark black eyes searching all over the hallway. Luna and Ginny hugged each other tighter, hiding behind their invisible cloak. They prayed silently that the guy won't find them. They knew exactly what he would do to them- and it was not a simple detention. Neither girl wanted to end up in his chamber, tied down and slowly stripped naked. They knew that happened to many of their friends. He usually went for the older ones but now he didn't care._

"_Are they there brother?" the second death eater asked as she pocked her head over his shoulder. The first one, bigger one looked back at her and shook his head. _

"_Nay, they aren't," he called and looked around. "But I can smell them."_

"_My dear me!" McGonagall's voice sounded from behind both death eaters and they slowly turned. The Head of the Giffindor house was dressed in her nightgown, a red shawl covering her shoulders. The grey hair was hastily put into a bun and her glasses were nearly falling off her nose. "Must you two be disturbing the whole castle? Some of us have work to do tomorrow."_

"_Give it a break Minerva," the man took a step towards the old witch. "A few girls givin' us some trouble. Nothing that we can't handle and soon there will be no need for us to keep you up all night. Now, can you go and leave us to do our job?"_

"_I am positive that whatever it is, it can wait. If you know who you are looking for, you will find them tomorrow. Now, leave the castle to be. Even the paintings are complaining about the racket you two are causing. And," Professor McGonagall glared at both death eaters in turn, "and I still have the right and power to take off any punishments you give the kids. Now scatter!"_

"_You will repay for this old hag!" hissed the female death eater, spitting at the floor in front of the teacher. Calm as stone, Minerva McGonagall waved it away and stared at the backs of the two retreating death eaters._

"_You can come out now girls," the professor turned and looked exactly where the girls were hiding. No movement. Sighing, McGonagall closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. "Look girls, you may have fooled those idiots but you will not fool me. Now, you can come out yourself or I will come and get you." _

"_No, we're coming," Ginny's voice echoed as she appeared from behind the tapestry. Luna followed her best friend, her eyes calm and dreamy once more. Both girls were slightly shaking but neither one needed to tell their teacher about what just happened. _

"_Ginny! Luna! What were you doing out after hours?" McGonagall shook her head and tiered, sank down into a nearby chair. Luna and Ginny both plopped silently to the floor in front of the old witch, both still scared to death and not believing that they got saved. "Girls what did you do this time? I mean, they were so mad! I thought that only the twins could ever get anyone that mad."_

"_Well, um, let's just say..."Ginny flushed a deep red._

"_Oh, we went back down to the Chamber of Secrets," Luna replied flipping back some of her hair. The old witch gasped, Ginny blushed more and only Luna remained undisturbed._

"_Luna," Minerva McGonagall eyed the girl with terror, "you do realize you were where Tom Riddle's spirit roams? Or rather roamed. That boy was always down there."_

"_We know Professor," Ginny whispered clutching at the side of her stomach. She knew a bit too well, a bit too much for her own comfort. Luna gazed at both ladies with her thoughtful eyes, her face relaxed but at the same time deep in concentration. _

"_Professor, why exactly would anyone stay down there with that Basilisk? I mean, wasn't Riddle a decent student, a perfect?" _

"_Well Luna," Minerva sighed and rubbed her temple once more, "that is true. Tom Riddle promised to be the greatest wizard of his time and so that was proved but not in the way we all hoped. Albus took a great risk when he admitted Tom into Hogwarts. The boy was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself and the evil was passed down generation to generation. Tom grew and so did the hate that was born long ago. He learned the Dark Magic and then, he was gone, his soul disappeared because of a prophesy. Now, enough with the tales of what has been. We need to figure out where to hide you two..." _Minerva McGonagall's voice disappeared as well, leaving Luna in darkness, warm and for once, feeling safe.


	2. CHAPTER ONE UNDERSTANDINGS

AN: Happy New Years everyone! Thank you so much for adding this story to your alerts! I am sorry for not updating sooner but I lacked inspiration. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. This is my present to you and if you read this, be kind and leave me a present by pressing the "Review" button!Chapter One

"Luna!" Hermione's voice sounded in the background, barely hearable between the soft 'whoosh' of the wind and the melodic singing of the birds which sat in branches all around me. I smiled, tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear and continued to climb. My bare feet felt the bark of the old oak, felt how mighty it was, how strong. My arms, though still a bit skinny pulled me up higher and higher.

"Luna! Oh god, what in the world are you doing?"I looked down to find a shocked and slightly flushed Hermione standing there is a summer dress, her deep brown curls framed elegantly and attractively. I noticed that she was wearing makeup, professionally applied.

"Hermione!" I greeted her, swinging myself up into a sitting position onto the branch. The birds, so used to me, fell silent as Hermione walked closer up.

"Luna, do you have any idea what time it is? And do you know how agitated Draco gets when we aren't ready on time?" I nodded. I was true; my brother did always get heated when I or Hermione were tardy for anything. I never knew that. I guess I never knew that I even had a brother before I woke up in his house two months ago. "And all you can do Luna is just sit there and look at me like I am some kind of moron!"

"Oh, sorry Hermione!" I shook my head, breaking the painful and still fresh memories of my time in prison. The wind was slightly harsher now, so my decent was slower than usual. By the time I got down, Hermione was extremely agitated. Wiping my hands on the hem of my top didn't help.

"Finally!" the lady of the house exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and let my friend tug me back to the mansion. The beautiful house sat on top of the large hill, surrounded by beautiful trees, small magical lights shining softly through the leaves. A stone pathway led to the back door through which Hermione nearly pushed me in. She calmed down slightly and I decided to risk asking some questions.

"Hermione, what is this even about? What kind of gathering?" I asked as we practically raced to my room, Hermione silently barking orders to the elves. She stared at me in shock and shook her head. I bit my lower lip, a habit developed during torture and just continued after the young woman up the huge marble staircase.

"Luna, when will you start paying attention?" Hermione shook her head in mock disappointment and continued on. "This isn't just a _gathering_! This is when the Order will tell Draco what he must do. You most likely will be included in the assignment so you must be presented."

"So I would be going with my brother?" my voice sounded excited and Hermione smiled as she opened the door into my room.

"Yeah, that is what I would presume. Hopefully the level of magic I have taught you would be enough so that you won't feel out of place."

"So this will also include using magic?"

"Obviously Luna, obviously." I smiled contently, letting my mind enthuse about all the possibilities of the mission and its outcome while Hermione helped me undress and gently guided me to the washroom where a grand bathtub was practically filled to the rim. Sinking into the warm water, I closed my eyes and though about what happened in the past couple of months.

When Hermione first saw me, she nearly screamed with fright. I was a sight, pale and skinny. First thing she did was wash me until my skin was nearly peeling of my body, my fingers were like little sausages and my hair finally regained its shine. Then she stuffed me with soup until I couldn't force down another spoonful. Then sleep, some more soup, and rest.

Draco was always visiting me, though he never smiled or told stories of how much he missed me. He would stand in a corner, surrounded by shadows and regard me with pained eyes. I guess I just wasn't that important. I got over it. I have felt pain and loss and disappointment before. I was always the odd one out because that meant that no one would be mean. In my world, I was fine and surrounded by friends. In reality, loneliness was the best I could get.

Draco's visits became shorter and less often as I grew stronger. It made me feel cold when I looked upon him, taking in his blond hair that he wore in a small ponytail and his grey eyes which seemed to be made of steel. They were always cold, menacing, agonizing. They never became soft. He never relaxed, never looked at anything that he thought was beneath him. It frightened me when he spoke to me only a month after I came. And all he said was that I needed to regain my magic back.

Hermione was there and, spanking him lightly on the head, told him that she would teach me all I needed. Smirking at her, Draco bowed slightly and left the room without another glance. So after that I got to go with Hermione to the magical part of town. There she bought me books and ingredients and a wand. The one that apparently choose me was a long, elegant birch bark rod with dragon heart strings in it.

The next morning my lessons began. It was fun because I remembered the motions somewhere deep down so we basically reviewed what I have learned before. Hermione also decided that I needed to become stronger on the outside as well. Since the mansion had a huge stable, we got into a habit of going on a daily ride. Unlike the magic, riding a horse was new to me.

"Hermione, do you think that you and I will be able to go on a ride?" I asked as I changed into jeans and plaid shirt. We both knew that my friend was in the possession of a time turner.

"I'm not feeling well Luna," she replied as she quickly dried my hair. The long soft waves of white blond fell onto my shoulders.

"Please? Can I go alone? I haven't been on Indigo for ages!" Hermione was about to protest when a cold voice answered instead.

"I will go with you Luna," Draco was leaning across the door frame, his hair tied back like usual, but his eyes were softer, and they held sadness instead of the usual scary hardness I was so used to.

"But Draco," Hermione shook her head, "You have to be fresh and open tonight. The Order never stays anywhere for more than a couple of days. They are grateful, extremely at that, with the amount of members you have rescued but please, not today."

"Mione, relax. We'll be back in two hours. I agree with Loony," he smirked as I blushed. I remembered what the kids at school used to call me. "A ride would do her good, you can take a break and I will be able to clear my head for tonight."

"Fine," Hermione grumbled, reaching for the golden chain to which the small object was attached. "I will give you three hours but you better enjoy yourself." With that she passed the time turner to Draco, who taking it, gave her a small hug. She smirked and left.

"Come here," he called as I finished pulling on my riding boots. We put both of our hands in the cold chain and Draco spun the small circle three times. I closed my eyes and seconds later we were in the same room, but instead of showing four, my enchanted clock showed one. I smiled at my brother and we walked down to the stable. I happily walked over to where Indigo, the large grey pony I usually rode, was stabled. He nudged me with his nose as I entered the stall. He had dark grey stockings, white mane and tail as well as some black spots on his rump. Smiling at his attitude, I set to brushing him. Halfway through, it occurred to me that I was being watched. Leaning on the half door, Draco observed me with a small smile.

"You are getting better. I thought it was time you had your own horse. Let this old animal rest," he guided me outside where one of the members was holding a stunning gelding, sixteen hands tall with a beautiful chocolate brown coat, black mane and tail, three socks and a stripe going down his nose is a slightly zigzag pattern. He was arching his neck, prancing in one spot and puffing happily.

"What's this?" I asked in utter amazement. Draco smiled contently.

"Why, that's your horse, the finest animal in France. Four year old Dutch warmblood, trained to please."

"Can I ride him?" I was seriously surprised my brother would buy me a horse that grand.

"Of course you can Luna. He's yours. Anyway, we need to get out into the fields sometime today. I don't want to keep you from your exercise." Another member led over a wonderful mare. Her coat shimmered gold in the sunlight. She had two white socks on her back legs and a bald face. She was fidgety, refusing to move forward. Walking over, Draco let her sniff him and to my surprise, the wonderful steed relaxed. Swinging onto her back gracefully, my brother patted her until she was completely relaxed. Saying his thanks to the girl who walked her over, he looked at me.

"Oh, sorry!" I realised that I still didn't get up onto my horse. Walking over I rubbed his ears. The member, a young wizard, not much older than Draco, grinned at me.

"Hope you like him Luna," he smiled.

"Thanks Geoff," I smiled back and walked over to the left side. Immediately I noticed that the stirrup was way higher than if I was about to ride Indigo. Noticing my slightly concerned expression, Geoff walked over.

"Want a leg up?" he asked. I nodded. Seconds later I was up in the saddle, feeling as if I was on top of the world. I reached down to pet the brown gelding. He seemed completely unaffected by my weight and stood still as rock, his long elegant ears forward.

"Luna, we don't have all day!" Draco called as he turned Gold toward the trails. I sighed and followed him. My mount responded instantly, with the barest pull of the reins and the slightest touch with my heel. "What are you going to name him?" Draco asked, stopping to fix his stirrup. I bit my lower lip.

"Hum, I don't know yet. I will decide after the ride," seeing that my brother was almost done, I smiled and kicked my horse into a head long gallop.

****

"That was a good ride," Draco commented as we rode back at a slow trot. I smirked and concentrated on keeping intact with Griffin. After a ride where I felt that I was flying, it was the only thing I could come up with. It felt like he was part bird, part mammal.

"What time is it?" I wondered breaking the silence. Draco stared out into the distance, letting Gold pick her own way back. I sighed in agitation and halted. Griffin shook his head in agitation but stopped. Draco rode forward a couple more strides before stopping as well.

"What now?" he asked in agitation turning back to face me. I met his eyes directly.

"What in the world is bothering you so?" I shook my head and nudged Griffin forward so he stopped right beside Gold. "You never tell me anything! Everything I ever find out comes directly from Hermione! Why can't you spend more time with me?"

"You wouldn't understand Luna," he looked hurt. "I have many reasons. I am always trying to rescue people, so I am rarely here. When I do return, I try to talk to everyone here, see what happened while I was away. And then, when I am here, my past haunts me." His eyes gained steel as he continued, his voice becoming flat and monotone. "Now let's go so that the world doesn't become disoriented because we didn't get back on time. "

"My past doesn't give me rest either! We aren't that different as you think Draco! I know what it is to be different and shunned because of it. I have never had a true life where anyone ever accepted me until I met you. And you know what, right now I wish I never knew I had a brother because the one I do have is an arrogant jerk!" I kicked Griffin into a gallop, leaving Draco behind. I knew that he wouldn't be forgiving me for that but I couldn't help myself. I knew that he was abroad a lot yet that didn't give him a right to treat me this way. I was only a year younger and he had to understand I was not stupid.

Griffin slowed down as we rode into the stable. Geoff walked out. In the manor, no one was forced to do anything. The wizards who helped out at the stable were volunteers, the few individual who liked the peace and quiet of the animals and the airy space. I shook my head when the young g man tried to grab the reins and dismounted. Loosening the girth, I led my horse inside. I didn't want to wait for Draco. Taking off the saddle and bridal in the stall prepared especially for Griffin, I stopped. The golden nameplate on the stall was blank, waiting to hold the name of the new animal. I waved my wand, mumbling a spell. The plate became silver with some blue, the name "Griffin" elegantly engraved in fancy lettering.

"Nice touch," a dry voice made me spin around. I turned to gaze up into Draco's grey eyes.

"I've been practicing," I answered indifferently, not bothering to keep my own coldness out of my voice. "Just as you instructed."

"Very nice. Except I think that you misunderstood me," Draco was also polite and formal.

"Misunderstood what? Your arrogance or your coldness?" I pushed past him with the tack. He let me go, his cold gaze following me all the way to the tack room. We walked back to the house in cold silence. I wasn't about to beg forgiveness and he wasn't about to admit anything, like usual. We reached the room just as Hermione left it.

"Oh good, you two are back!" she smiled with relief before tacking in the whole picture. "And you two need a lot of warming up to do before the Order comes."

"Tell that to Mr. Malfoy!" I glared at my brother before coming into my room and slamming the door. I didn't hear what my brother told Hermione or how she responded but a couple minutes later she was quietly opening the door.

"Luna, are you alright?" her voice was warm and concerned. I shook my head and continued gazing out the window, hugging myself. I didn't want to talk to her right now. Hermione sighed and walked to where I was standing. "Please, don't blame Draco. It isn't his fault that he keeps his distance. There were—circumstances and he needs time to get over them. It started before you came. He didn't know he had a sister before the war. And when he found out he thought it was too late. It hurt him and now he is afraid that you might get hurt again because of him. That is why he doesn't speak to you about grave things."

"I get it but he doesn't have to ignore me and be all formal," I turned towards Hermione and she wrapped me into a warm embrace. "I feel here as if I am just for show. I am not smart like you, nor do I have any abilities like Geoff or Annie. Draco just seems gifted in everything he does but me...I can't even master the simple spells sometimes." I was crying openly now.

"Shhh, Luna. It's not true. Draco told me how you handled Griffin, how you made the nameplate. That was a very good magic performance. You are wonderful at DADA and you are growing stronger every day. Come, dry your tears."

"You really think so?" I asked looking up at her. I hated to admit that Hermione was taller than me. She nodded seriously.

"Yes. Now come, let's get you ready. We can't have the Order thinking that you are mistreated. After all, Luna is a Malfoy..."

*****

"Luna, you look wonderful today," Geoff smiled as we twirled across the dance floor. I grinned at him and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you only say that because Hermione was having fun dressing me up as a princess. In the end, I look like a goose and if you told me the truth, she would turn you into a frog," I laughed as the music ended and everyone clapped for the musicians. He just made a face.

"Come on! Let's get some Butterbeer or something," Geoff said pulling my hand. I had to smile. He was the one person who never got tiered or upset. The Order was arriving at midnight and until then Draco decided to hold a dance. All the members of the house were happy about that, relaxing and having fun. We stopped before a long table filled with finger foods, drinks and containers of ice that were enchanted not to melt until they were in the drink.

"Thanks," I mumbled when my red headed friend passed me a bottle. He just rolled his eyes. Many of the younger wizards and witches were dancing to some lively music the band played. The singer was Annie, one of my companions with whom I usually went into the small town a kilometre from the mansion. There we would look at the magical things, flirt with young men and enjoy some cold drinks at the inn.

"She has a beautiful voice," Geoff said dreamily as he looked upon the dark haired girl. "It is like a small river, clear and pleasant."

"Don't tell me you like her!" I laughed while my friend turned bright red.

"So what if I do?" he answered in his defence.

"I would rather you keep your feelings to yourself, Master Geoff unless, of course you would rather take the next shift in the kitchen. They are currently short a person," a cold voice answered before I could as much as open my mouth to reply. Geoff turned pale as he stared behind my back. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to turn, not yet anyway because I knew exactly who was behind me.

"M-m-master Malfoy! I am indeed sorry. I keep forgetting in what a time we live," Geoff stammered out of embarrassment that the one who pretty much ruled all our lives heard him.

"Make sure not to repeat that mistake again," I turned around just in time to see my brother's lips twitch in a slight indication of a smile. "But I didn't come here to lecture you in behaviour Geoff. I came looking for my radiant sister. May I have the next dance Luna?" Draco slightly bowed and extended his hand. I took it and was surprised that it was warm. On the way he always acted, I thought that my brother was cold-blooded.

The song was a slow one, a combination of a waltz and a rather precise shuffling of feet. Draco didn't speak for a long time; I didn't bother making it any easier. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Draco cleared his throat.

"Are you enjoying the evening?"

"I _was_, thank you," I replied, as we moved on into the next song.

"In the past tense?" I guess my accent on that didn't slip his notice.

"Yes, Geoff was great company. He's quite amusing," after a moment's thought I added "unlike some."

"Oh really?" Draco smirked at my comment. That was not what I expected. "Well then, let's see if we can make this evening more interesting, shall we?"

"An apology would be a good beginning don't you think?"

"Yes, but mine or yours?" Draco grinned as I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry Luna. I wasn't right to tell you those things, at least not like that. I guess I am just used that everyone doesn't care that I thought neither did you."

"Of course I do! You are my brother after all. And I am sorry as well."

"For what?! I was the one who messed it up," Draco's pastry pale skin was slightly turning pink.

"No, I shouldn't have been so harsh judging you. You have your reasons, I have mine. We're squared." Smiling at each other, we drifted into a more relaxed silence.

"You ready for the Order?" Draco asked slightly nervous. I shrugged.

"I guess I am. What really frightens me is that the mission might be something--"

"Strange, ecstatic, unrealistic," Draco smiled slightly, the grey metal slightly melting in his eyes.

"Well, yeah," I said as the music stopped once again. Draco gave me a slight bow and taking my hand, pressed it to his lips. I wasn't surprised because while I was brought up in a very easy going family, I have heard that the Malfoys were strict about the upbringing of their children. Any true Malfoy would be a gentleman, excellent wizard (or witch) and a great flyer. They would also be great students, wonderful riders and great at shooting, not to mention being a ladies' man.

The great cloak in the ball room struck twelve. Exchanging slightly amused looks, Draco and I headed over to the fireplace where, seconds later, green flames appeared. Out stepped a tall, red headed youth. Coughing out dust, he gazed across the quiet people. Something in my mind clicked and I strangely associated a name with him. _George_.

"Good evening everyone," he replied in a good humoured voice. Turning to face Draco, I noticed that one of his ears was missing. "Our dear Mr. Malfoy, how are you this fine evening?" He grinned yet his smile never truly hit his eyes. He wasn't pretending. Rather, he was in deep pain.

"Master Weasley," Draco nodded his welcome, his mouth forming a small smile of his own. There was slight movement in the crowd and a flushed Hermione, dressed in a deep red dress emerged. Glancing George, she squealed and ran over to give him a huge hug. Many of the members were smiling or calling out their own greetings.

"George! I missed you!" was all Hermione could manage before the young man engulfed her in a bear hug. Draco observed their greetings without a hint of emotion. I was just watching.

"Mione!" he grinned wider, his pain filled eyes slowly becoming more humoured by the minute. "I can't remember the last time I saw you!"

"Can't....breath....George...." wheezed Hermione, blushing as he put her down. Straightening her dress, she realized that everyone was watching them. "I guess one more dance won't hurt?" she gazed innocently at Draco who shrugged and nodded to the musicians. They struck up "Pot of Hot Strong Love". George and Hermione spun off into the midst of dancers.

"Well, that was..._interesting_," Draco nudged me as we followed their movement. We both burst out laughing.

*****

Dinner, dissert and five dances later, the four of us sat in one of the living rooms, closest to Draco's office. The fireplace was burning pleasantly, casting a soft glow on everyone present. Everyone, except Draco that is. His pointed chin didn't soften, nor did his straight nose or high cheekbones. Hermione and George sat on a small couch, Hermione curling up beside him and resting her head on his shoulder, while he draped his long arm around her. Draco and I both took an armchair on either side of them. A tall coffee table was placed before us, the elves organizing tea and biscuits.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am aware that you know exactly why I am here," George cleared his throat. Draco frowned.

"Skip the formalities Weasley, we aren't enemies anymore."

"Quite right," George waved his wand and a black folder appeared, floating in front of me and Draco. "As you know, the Order of the Phoenix is very grateful since you have rescued so many of the members. We all know what a sacrifice it was when you first started telling us about the plans of the Lord and such. Your 'death' was quite a brilliant idea and better still that your parents believed it. Now, we ask you to do something that might put an end to everything."

"As in the end to the war?" Draco's voice was cold as he looked into the fireplace.

"Exactly," George shifted slightly on the couch and continued. "We tried this before but all of our other members failed. You should have better luck. You do know Occlumency?"

"Yes," Draco turned back to the tall red head. "Yes I do."

"Good," George nodded as if calculating something and then turned to me. "Luna, what about you? Will you be going with Malfoy as well?"

"Definitely," I was surprised that he would even ask me. I didn't even consider staying behind. "I will go with my brother if he lets me."

"So they told you that," a sad smile spread on George's face. Hermione slightly brushed and hid her face in his shoulder. Draco remained unaffected.

"That was for the best," he said softly.

"Perhaps it was," George agreed with the same tone then blinking, came back to business. "Well, if you both are determined to go, you might want to read the request and what you must do with your own eyes." With a flick of his wand the black folder gracefully flew to where Draco was sitting. He opened it and scanned it over. His face didn't show any emotions as he took out a pen and signed his name at the bottom. Only then did George hand me the folder. Curiously, I opened it and as my eyes began to read it, I felt my face go pale. This was not what I expected...

**AN: I decided that since Luna forgot a lot of things, she didn't remember the things she used to believe in such as imaginary creatures. Draco, in my mind, became a grown up man with many problems. He is reserved and can appear in many ways. That is what I tried to show in this chapter!**

**I hoped that you enjoyed it and yes, it is a bit OOC and AU but I like it and this is just the beginning. Once again, Happy New Year! ^-^**


	3. CHAPTER TWO THE TRAVELLING DUO

Chapter Two

"To dear Draco and Luna Malfoy from the one and only Order of the Phoenix.

Description: To travel back to the year that Tom Riddle presumably started his transformation into the Dark Lord we know today. Using all means yet without giving away your identity, stop the young man. You will have a year in which you will attend Hogwarts with Mr. Malfoy being a seventh year student and Luna a sixth year student. You will be two young students who just came from a French school of wizard craft. You will have a week in which to get ready and then Mr. Weasley will send you on your way as it will be the first of September. Note that you may not return back here until the year is up and that this is a great risk and sacrifice on your behalf. Please sign below if you agree to accept....this isn't happening! Draco please tell me that you didn't sign this!" My brother looked away but didn't utter a word, Hermione looked concerned while George watched me.

"Luna, please calm down. It can't be as bad as it sounds," Hermione's voice was filled with worry yet George stopped her.

"No Mione, it's as bad as it sounds, if not worse. But Luna, you must also understand that the reward if you and Draco succeed is a new future for us all," Draco's head whipped back to stare at me with slightly pleading eyes. I sighed and bit my lower lip. I knew that everything would change if we succeeded, that Hermione would smile, that Geoff and Annie might have a chance, that perhaps even George Weasley would become happier. Perhaps the lives of people would take a different turn. I uncapped the pen and put it to the line.

"No," it fell from my trembling arm, landing with a soft POOF on the carpet. Three pairs of eyes stared at me, all questioning and unforgiving. I swallowed, trying to calm myself down. Draco stared at me with his hard steel eyes, Hermione was silently pleading me not to argue and to just sign the paper, and only George, crooking his head to the side, regarded me with an amused smile.

"Why ever not, Ms. L—eh, Malfoy?" he faltered for a brief second but quickly regained his confidence. I kept looking from one person to the other, their stares freaking me out but I knew I had to do this.

"I can't do this and it is not because I am scared."

"I'd rather have you be sane and terrified," Draco muttered under his breath but George coughed and I continued.

"I understand what this quest might do; stop the war, make the wizard community a growing civilization and blah, blah, blah. But Mr. Weasley, George, did you or the Order for that matter, think of what would happen to the past of everyone? Some of us might disappear forever and some might never meet. The whole fifty, sixty years will be different. For all we know, the car wouldn't be invented at all. Families might be split apart, everything will change—"

"Luna!" Draco's scream brought me back to reality. I looked at the faces of my listeners who, Hermione included, stared at me as if I just made a new startling discovery. I gulped, and shifting slightly, started fiddling with the base of my dress. Draco regarded me with a new interest, Hermione was busy calculating something and frowning. George on the other hand, looked sideways at Hermione, cursed and turned a deep shade of red. I was seriously surprised about how my mentors behaved.

"Well, err, Luna...we did as a matter of fact think of that. But in the end, isn't the lives of future generations more important than the people who live now? Imagine that you are a mom and you're kid is growing up. Would you rather die but have him grow up in a happy, safe community, or sacrifice his wellbeing and sanity?"

"What if I don't want to get married?" I glared at the redhead.

"Face it Luna! Every witch wants to get married. It's in our blood, it's why we were created in the first place- to bear children and make our men" she smiled up at George adoringly "happy. I mean, your career would still be in place but sooner or later—"

"I don't think that was the point Hermione!" I glared at the older girl. She shrugged and nuzzled deeper into George's shoulder. I rolled my eyes and was reward by a murderer stare from Draco.

"Damn it Luna! Just sign the paper! It's not that hard," Draco's voice must be obeyed, my brain signalled for everything else to stop; my emotions faded, so did the words I was about to say, the pillow I was about to throw at 'Mione' fell out of my hands.

"Draco," George warned, alert as ever. I gulped and slowly, as if in a trance picked up the dropped and long forgotten pen. The folder was still floating in front of me.

"Shut up Wesley," Draco snapped, his voice cutting like a knife. I shuddered and quickly signed my name beside that of my brother. The folder snapped shut and floated to its owner. "Good girl Luna," Draco gave me a rare flash of a smile though his eyes promised anything but a pleasant reward.

"Then it's done," George sighed, except I wasn't sure if it was in relief or sadness. I shrugged and turned away from him and Hermione. The silence that followed was not a comfortable one. I looked at the blazing fire, tucked my feet underneath myself and thought about my future. I always believed that, no matter what Hermione said, I would be able to choose my own course but now my path was clear, surrounded by steel walls on both sides. I was pledged to go and change the past. The guarantee of me being still alive after that, well there was none. Whoever promised me that I would even be able to succeed? None of the other wizards ever did. I closed my eyes, silently begging the one responsible to stop torturing me so.

Draco appeared to be in pretty much the same state. He was gazing off into the distance, his grey eyes unseeing, his hands forming fists and then relaxing again. I could almost read his mind at that moment but I will not repeat his words because I am trying to forget them. His pale skin was reflecting the fire's dancing flames in different ways, first forming one pattern only to scurry into another the next second. The young wizard was thinking about the future, or rather the past, and he wasn't excited about it.

"Will you guys stop brooding about?" Hermione scolded us, unable to wait out the silence any longer. I shrugged, Draco ignored her. "It isn't fair that you not only get to experience Hogwarts life in the past, but you..you...uhhh, I can't believe you!"

"Geez Hermione, I wonder why we aren't this excited except, well, we might disappear! Actually that is a big chance!" I stood up from the chair and glared at my so called friend. Then my angry gaze dropped to the floor. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone." I left without another word only to be aware that Draco's cold stare remained on me until I was out the door.

*****

"Easy Griffin," I smiled as my young mount pranced in place. I had been riding everyday for the past week and now I knew the young gelding like myself. He was like a good humoured spoiled child, eager to please when I was on his back and nearly always ignoring me when I came to see him. Today he was fooling around, trying to cheer me up. I was thinking about tonight, the journey, the next year. I didn't want to go but I was prepared.

"Hey Luna, wait up!" Hermione's voice travelled to me. I have turned in my saddle. The young woman was dressed in her riding clothes, her wild brown hair was tied back and she carried a bag. I sighed and turned Griffin in a tight circle so that both me, and my mount were facing the slightly out of breath girl.

"What's up Hermione?" I asked as she stopped beside me.

"I was wondering if I could join you on your ride." She looked down at the ground, lacing her two hands and biting her lower lip slightly. Over the past week we still didn't make up. I shrugged. Draco would probably want me to say yes. She looked up and I sighed.

"Fine, just hurry up," Hermione flashed me a smile and raced to saddle her own mare. Soon she walked out, leading her rather small Arabian horse. Tonks was a beautiful grey with a pure white mane and tale. Her intelligent eyes were always calm and somewhat calculating. Griffin eyed the mare once and turned his head away. I guess he had a soft spot for Gold.

"Okay, so are we ready to go?" I asked as Geoff helped Hermione up into the saddle. He flashed me an attractive smile and I rolled my eyes. I guess we both were trying to act normal and were trying not to think about the upcoming night.

"I guess we are," I turned my steed around and without even bothering to see if Hermione was ready, I kicked Griffin into a low head gallop. I just needed to ride, gallop like the wind. I dropped the reins and closed my eyes, stretching my own arms to their limit. It felt like flying.

"Luna, what the hell are you doing?!" Hermione's voice was filled with fright. I opened an eye. The fragile mare was running her heart out, trying to stay intact with my larger mount. My so called friend was trying to unsuccessfully grab my flopping reins. I raised an eyebrow. "Luna, if Draco knew, he would kill me! He values you too much to suddenly loose you as you ride on that crazy animal without control!"

"Hermione, you worry too much," I shifted my weight slightly back in the saddle and Griffin easily shifted into a smooth trot. "Draco would never let me ride alone if he thought that I was in any danger. As for control, well you have to open your mind and let it run along with the wind. You are always too careful, too perfect. There is nothing bad about the fact that--"

"Shut up Luna!" Hermione pulled Tonks to a stop. Surprised, I brought Griffin around. Hermione's face was bright red with anger. "Shut up Luna! You don't know what I have been through and you still have the nerve to tell me to open my mind! I have watched every single person I cared for die!"

"George seems pretty much alive and a bit too well," I mused, my own anger kicking in. Why couldn't she see that I was hurt as much as she? She didn't even want to open her eyes and realise that we might have a connection, that we might be hurting for the same reason. Well, though I tried to ignore her flashes of anger before, this time I wasn't going to try and ignore it.

"He is half wounded!" Hermione was screaming at me. Griffin laid back his ears but remained otherwise still as a rock. "I love him, not only because of his character but because he is the only one left whom I can trust!"

"Why can't you try and trust me?!"

"Because you are still too naive Luna! Do you even know that Draco laughed at you in school? Are you sure he doesn't do it now, while you are here?"

"Shut the hell up Granger!" I bellowed, my skin pale as the snow. "I can't believe you! After what Draco did for the Order, for you, you pour mud on his name! You don't even know him that well or that he cares about you!"

"No he doesn't! He was always a spoiled jerk, a bully and a—"

"Ms. Granger, watch your tongue because though your lover might be the head of the Order, Draco is what stands between your happiness and your death. And mark my words; he is the only one who has a chance to even slightly change the future...or the past." Even without my nudge, Griffin reared pawing right in front of Tonks' nose and spinning on his haunches; he raced off towards the river.

"Luna...." Hermione's terrified voice sounded after me, but I ignored her. Griffin's reins still flapped around his neck and he raced on across the fields, his breath and even gate a comfort to me. As we neared the old stone wall, he slowed down to a controlled canter and I closed my eyes. I could feel as he bunched up his muscles, preparing for the leap and then he took flight. But instead of landing softly like he always did, Griffin neighed and landed hard, stopping almost immediately and nose to nose with Gold. I opened my eyes and was able to take in Draco's surprised face a second before I tumbled gracelessly off my horse.

"Uhh, Draco," I looked up at my brother's grey eyes and shook my head. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to hide his amusement quite unsuccessfully.

"Jeez Luna, I thought you were good enough to stay on the horse," Draco dismounted and crouched beside me. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I wiped some dirt off my cheek with the corner of my sleeve. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all?"

"No, nothing," I tried to stand up but a sharp pain from my ankle forced my to cry out and remain in a sitting position. Draco regarded me with sympathy that was so foreign on his charming face and lightly ran his cold hand over my ankle. I bit my lip to stop from screaming.

"Looks like it's broken," he commented and took out his wand.

"Will this hurt?"I looked up at him and saw him smile. I knew that I was acting like a little girl but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to feel like someone cared about me.

"Not in the least," Draco said gently removing my paddock boot off. "But you should try not to rest your full weight on it. Actually you should just take it easy the next few days." With his last words Draco frowned and shook his head. Aiming at my ankle, he merely blinked and I felt my bones move and my muscles knot together again. I gasped at the pain and then the sudden release of it.

"There, all done," Draco helped me up after I pulled my boot back on. "What would you do after that fall if I wasn't here?"

"I wouldn't have fallen in the first place," I snapped and slightly limped over to Griffin. My brown animal was grazing harmlessly beside Gold, completely unaware that I got hurt. I shook my head and reached for the reins. My ankle gave way and I nearly fell but Draco caught me just in time.

"No falling," He laughed as he hoisted me up onto Gold's saddle and handed me Griffin's reins. "I can't do it without you." I shrugged and grabbed Gold's mane with one hand. Draco easily swung on behind me, his chest holding me up and guided his mare onto the trail that led to the manor.

"Draco," I tried to look at him but it was impossible so I contented myself by gazing at his shadow on the ground. "What house do you think I'll be in?"

"Errr, No idea Luna," Draco cleared his throat. "Are you ready to embrace the unknown?"

"Yeah, I guess," I blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears from my eyes. Suddenly Draco tensed up, and halted Gold. He took in a deep breath and I finally looked up. Tonks was casually making her way towards us, her rider guiding her with some agitation. Hermione was never a fan of riding and even upon a horse as calm as Tonks she was scared or at the very least unnerved.

"Draco, Luna!" Hermione waved to us and catching up to us, looked us over. "What's with the sober faces?"

"Nothing at all Granger," Draco's tone was cold and even, revealing no emotion or thought. Hermione frowned and looked at me for support. I regarded her with my own coldness. She bit her lip but her eyes blazed once again.

"I was looking for you Luna!" she snapped. "I was freaked to death and all you can do is sit there and gaze at me as if I am nothing but an annoying dog?! God, no wonder everyone laughed at you."

"That's enough Hermione," Draco nudged Gold forward again and Hermione, her mouth still open, followed. I kept my gaze away from her.

"Geez Luna, after all we shared, after everything you saw, one would think you would learn to be polite," Hermione continued to scold me as we rode through the trees and fields towards the stable. "I can't imagine how you will even be able to get through this evening, let alone the year. I seriously have doubt that you will be any help to Draco. I don't know what George was thinking when he asked you to go."

"Enough," Draco had heard enough and I didn't blame him. An infuriated Hermione was not the person who would entertain you. After five minutes, Draco's nearly golden patience ran out. "What is this about anyway?"

"Ask your...sister," Hermione spat the last word out. I shrugged.

"We had a disagreement which is obvious considering we didn't make up. I sort of hoped that Hermione would be kinder and more reasonable on the day we leave but I guess she woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Hermione gasped, Draco chuckled and I just stared ahead at the stable that was looming closer with every step Gold took.

"Yeah, whatever," Hermione forced Tonks to go faster and rode away, leaving us in the dust.

*****

"Did you pack everything Luna?"

"Yes, I told you that ten times Draco."

"Did you pack your clothes?"

"Yep."

"Books?"

"Check!"

"Your wand, cauldron and—"

"Draco, you worry too much," I stood beside my trunk, a cage with a ferret and the small backpack which was stuffed with things I treasured. Draco already carried his own things down to where we were meeting but there were still some things to do before we left. For example, I had to say goodbye to Geoff and Annie and all the other residents I was close with. Surprisingly for me, Draco declared that Gold and Griffin were coming with us- apparently there used to be a stable in old Hogwarts and it was still there forty five years ago. Draco ran his hand through his long pale blond locks, gazing off to the distance with steel grey eyes. In the dim hallway his pale and sharp features stood out, showing off his cold beauty.

"I got to say good bye to Annie," I said as I picked up my backpack and pulled my knee high skirt down a bit more. Apparently in that time, pants were just beginning to come into fashion with women but this skirt was making me feel self conscious. "Besides, Geoff and Alex and Pier and Katie and--"

"Alright! Off with you," Draco snapped involuntarily a snarl on his face but quickly recovered and let out a shaky breath. "Just please, no more than twenty minutes!" I smiled nervously and started down the hallway, my braid bouncing with every step I took. I ran slightly down the stairs, my sweater keeping my shoulders warm. I was concentrating on keeping a straight face that I didn't realise I bumped into someone until I did. The impact was so intense that I stumbled back but was caught before I landed on the stairs.

"Watch it Luna!" Alex's voice whispered into my ears as I looked at the broad shoulders of the young wizard. Pushing away from him I laughed it off and straightened my skirt.

"I was until a certain someone slightly blocked my way. Or was it the invisibles?" I looked up at his deep green eyes, my thoughts seemed to slow and I blushed.

"Oh really?" he grinned but then cringed and looked away. I bit my lower lip and pulled at my braid.

"Look, I wanted to say goodbye to you before I go," I started lamely but stopped because tears were threatening to escape my eyes. I tried to breath slowly, to look realistically at the world but I couldn't. Reality hit me and it hit hard. I didn't realise that a tear finally broke free and ran down my cheek until Alex's nimble finger reached out and wiped it away.

"There, there Luna," he smiled sadly, his own deep green eyes glassy from unshed tears. I could help but look into them as a new tear fell and then another and another. "If you have to cry, do." Alex urged me to say something with just his eyes. Instead of uttering a word, I let out a sob, wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his broad chest, the tears running swiftly now. His own arms wrapped around my shaking form and his wet cheek pressed against my hair. We stood there for a few minutes but to me, it felt like hours.

"I...I have to go," I finally managed as I pulled away from my friend. He nodded and was about to turn on his heels when he stopped and looked at me for a few seconds.

"I know this isn't the time or place," he began then, unable to look up at me anymore he dropped his gaze. "Luna, I don't know how to tell you..."

"Tell me what Alex?" I asked slightly intrigued. He blushed a deep red.

"I think I love you," he whispered then leaned in quickly and kissed me on the lips. I was so stunned that I didn't understand what happened until quite a time later. As if in a trance I managed to walk down the rest of the stairs and meet with my friends who were saying their last goodbyes. Geoff told me to come back alive and hugged me so tight I was surprised my bones didn't break. Annie was crying. Katie gave me a smile that didn't correspond with her puffy red eyes. Pier hugged me and gave me a hard pat on the back, wishing me to have fun at school.

As I walked back to where Draco and the rest would be waiting I finally realised what Alex meant. My hands flew up to my mouth, and my blue eyes became large. He kissed me! Never mind that, he told me he loved me! No one ever told me that, besides my father of course. He was the first guy who ever took an interest in me and I was on my way to the unknown, with no chance of going back and without having time to tell him back that I...Did I love him? I couldn't seem to be able to answer that.

"Luna, Earth to Luna," Draco's voice broke my thoughts. I was in the yard where everyone was assembled. When I say everyone I mean me, Draco, Hermione who as lightly dabbing the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief, George Weasley his expression serious and yet encouraging, a few other mages whom I couldn't remember at the top of my head and two men who held our horses.

"Draco, stop teasing her," Hermione scolded the blond young man lightly as she would some of the younger girls and boys. I raised my eyebrow at George who simply shrugged and grinned at me.

"Yes mother hen," Draco responded coldly and, to prove his point, gave her a small elegant bow. I managed to keep a straight face but it was hard since Hermione was not amused.

"Mr. Malfoy, don't you think you should be more responsible?" she asked formally her brown eyes narrowing as she focussed on her target. "After all the future or rather the present depends on you and Miss Luna."

"Mr. Granger, I don't think that having a few laughs at your expense for what may be the last time will kill any of us," Draco smiled yet his eyes blazed with hardness. I sighed and pulled on my braid.

"I don't think this is still a good idea," muttered Hermione darkly as she lifted her chin slightly higher.

"Don't mind her," George entered the conversation. "She's just upset that you will be gone. She doesn't like changes, at least not bad ones. Now, I assume you are ready?" At our nods his smile grew bigger. "Excellent! Now, I will suggest you cover the eyes of the horses. I will begin the spell which will open a time portal that will take you back to Hogwarts the year when Tom Riddle was about to become, or rather started to become the dark lord we know today."

"Let's go," I held out my hand to Draco. He looked at it for a few seconds. Feeling slightly awkward, I started to pull my hand back when his cold one caught it. Draco smiled down at me and looked back to George.

"We're ready Weasley. Anytime would do!" he called as the grooms led the two animals with blindfolds to stand with us.

"I am this close," George even showed the amount, "This close to turning you into a green toad with warts!"

"Ahh, but you wouldn't dare," smirked Draco. George made an agitated noise and opened the book that he retrieved from one of his many pockets. He stared at the page long and hard, as if he thought the spell would change if he looked hard enough. After a moment he sighed and looked up, his eyes slightly tiered but his body more relaxed.

"Wiscountas Expilidasious! Artendious Quartious! Expilidarmus, Sercadious..." I couldn't hear what he was saying anymore because with each word, his voice grew fainter and fainter until at last I couldn't hear him any longer. I grasped my brother's hand tighter, my nails lightly digging into his pale flesh. Griffin stomped beside me nervously while I closed my eyes. A contracting feeling, much worse than the side apparition hit me and probably everyone around my. I tried to breath but instead the small amount of oxygen I had in my lungs completely left me. I tried to pull in back but the compressing feeling got stronger and stronger. I was nearly fainting when, just as suddenly as it gripped me, the force of magic released me. I took in some small shallow breathes, trying to regain some consciousness.

"Do you mind letting go of my arm?" the cold voice was painfully familiar and surprisingly hard. I let my death grip of Draco's hand loosen and he let out a sign of relief. Looking down I saw that my nails pierced his skin and some parts of our hands were covered in blood.

"Oh, err, Sorry," I mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"We will leave our luggage at this inn," he pointed out a small but well kept place at the corner of a street. I looked around. Up on the hill, in the middle of the night, a castle loomed, its walls covered in spots of light which I presumed were coming from the windows. We ourselves, our steeds and the trunks stood in the middle of a tidy street, houses and shops standing on either side.

"Luna," Draco waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked and returned back to my brother.

"What?" I asked defensively after a few moments while he continued to stare at me. He shook his head, his white-blond horse tail following his movements.

"Nothing. Can you wait here with the horses?" Without waiting for my answer, he thrust me Gold's reins and, tacking all or luggage, started for the inn. I made a face at his back at turned to the animals. Both mounts were checking the sounds and smells of older England, their noses flaring and their ears turning this way and that. I realised that their eyes were still covered.

"Easy beauty," I murmured to Griffin as I untied the piece of silk from his eyes. He nudged me gratefully and then returned to observing everything. I was about to reach for Gold's when someone's heavy hand landed on my shoulder. I let out a small scream.

"Hogsmeade isn't a place for little girls to be at night, a slightly drunken voice made my heart race and the hair on the back of my neck stand.

"Sir, I think you have the wrong person," I said trying to be calm and to not make any sharp movements. The man, for judging by his hand that still rested on my shoulder and his voice, let out a gruff laugh.

"I don't think I do miss..."

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry it took so long update! I wanted to make it long and well, with my birthday and fencing competitions and other unneeded things, well again sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as all the others! Please leave a coment...Something like ":-)" is also appreciated!

Love, Breggo13


End file.
